


另一对僧侍

by watershen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Samurai, monk - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watershen/pseuds/watershen
Summary: -与自家的另一对僧侍区分所以用了名字而不是代称。-嘴臭自有人操，人贱自有天收。-沉默细心思虑隐忍僧x口嗨嘴贱没心没肺侍
Kudos: 1





	另一对僧侍

他哭起来的脸和平常简直是两个人。  
进次郎确实有些不在状态，脑子里只浮现出这一个念头，余下却是一片空白。  
只要不去想，还稍微有些喘息的余地。只要等着情报、怪物的行动表，作战安排与周计划来将空白的部分填满，拿来思考魂的部分就会变得很小，小到可以忽略一切细节，忘记分歧与背叛，只记下他漂亮狂傲的侧脸，擅自贴上来捣乱的体温，还有那句他质疑了无数次却最终还是视作支柱的告白。  
魂每一次都是选择他快睡着的时候来，仿佛能将他吵醒是一件令他十分愉快的事——骑上来的时候手掌冰凉，有时还刚给刀刃上过油，掌心湿润而滑腻。  
墙上原本没有夜灯，挂上后第一天魂就骂他变态，然后把被子掀到地上挺起腰。他动的比平常都慢，发尾的汗珠沿着下颌滴落在小腹，随着起落滑到交合的穴中深深捣进嫩肉里头，吞吐缠绞。  
在抬腰完全抽出去的时候还挑衅似贴着顶端挤了挤，又狠坐下去，魂却是发出一声长叹，就满足地摇了摇头，眯着眼睛看自己的肉柱吐出混着白色与透明的粘液，沙哑而慵懒的音色批判他的技术倒是毫不留情，看来就只差让他滚回娘胎里头学好了再被生下来了。  
“进次郎？喂！”  
还是觉得不满足的话魂就会这样欺身上来抓住他的耳朵。  
老问题了，进次郎想，像是这样沉浸在思考中不像是一个武僧会去做的事，但绝大多数人都有意无意地忽略了僧人的身份。  
也忽略了每一个人都是修行者的事实。  
魂的手还是很冷。这一次没有抓住耳朵，而是揪住了头发。浅红色的虹膜带着一丝粉色光晕，越是凑近看就越是觉得漂亮，若是本人不说话的话，倒是十足一对迷人的眼睛。  
说起话来的话，数他刚才三句话中带了几个脏字又插了几个隐喻反而是更有意思的事儿了。  
瞳孔放大了一些又收缩起来，上头蒙了一层水光，让他想起神拳痕桥上的篝火，低头去看水里时也是这样，耳边听着噼啪响声，水面漂浮着火焰的倒影。  
“进次郎！……看着我啊……”  
他哭起来的声音和平常也是两个人。  
进次郎还是看着他的眼睛而没有去在意眼泪，直到断断续续地有水滴落在脸颊上，他伸手去擦，才意识到面前的人已经哭得不成样子。  
“我，”魂的黑发耷在脑袋上，夹在身体间的那根也萎了不少，“我……”  
如果是“我他娘的才不是因为你这傻逼才哭成这逼样的”，那对魂来说应该没有什么说出口的障碍。唯一合适的选项却没有那么合适——这是进次郎想听的话，却不是魂可能会想说的。  
老实说，在客厅里被踢了椅子打横抱着吼了一句你找什么死有什么好想不开的之后，进次郎就一直有一点想笑。  
他手上绳子末端的圣诞装饰明显也是这么想的，姜饼人咧开鲜红的嘴角，让这抹色彩迅速沿着手臂越过锁骨爬上了魂的脸，而对方想明白了把自己丢在地上也是预料之中。  
我看上去有那么想死吗？  
视线中的眼睛一眨不眨，泪聚得多了也不去掩饰，就这样糯湿了进次郎的下巴与脖颈。  
思考的时间有多长？十几秒？半分钟？一分钟？  
“别走……我……”  
对了，进次郎想起来，上一次，他去花街被自己发现的时候，似乎也见过相似的表情。  
操得狠了骂骂咧咧的声音更响，后来却不知他看到了什么，变得乖顺起来。本来只是想回去冷静一下倒是被他从床上滚下来抓着不松手，最终也只得把他也给一同抱回去。  
抬起手去摸魂的脸，原本还在猜测他会怎么咒骂，却是一点反应都没有，由着进次郎用拇指抹去泪痕，仅是茫然地眨了两下眼睛。  
“我只想要你……我……”错了，对不起。我不该……  
进次郎不擅长读唇，却看懂了嘴唇的张合。  
对于魂来说已经是竭尽全力了吧，他想，他竟然愿意道歉……  
真奇怪。  
“进次郎……？”见他又停下了，魂拍着他的脸颊，胡茬微刺的手感很好，但现在还没有余裕去享受这些，“看着我，在发什么呆啊你他……”  
“没事。”进次郎听见自己出声，感官才慢慢回到他身上。魂这一次抱得很紧，全身都贴在他身上，稍微有些热。指尖上占了油，手掌上却没有，他磨刀磨到一半就跑出来了？  
“真的？”  
魂似乎在寻求确认，这很稀奇。  
肩膀的宽度差了不少，将他整个抱住相当轻松。  
“没事了。“  
稍微使一点力就能撬开被咬得发白的嘴唇，这是他们第二次接吻。  
第一次已经有点想不起来了，应该是魂哪次心血来潮就逮着玩他，仿佛觉得武僧缺氧的样子很有意思，叉着腰哈哈大笑。  
舌头很软，埋进他屁股里头的肉柱被嘬得很紧，竟是没有软下去。  
“嗯……呜……”感觉到那根正在试着拔出去，魂条件反射地挣扎了一下，却又安静下来，看着有些可怜。  
“嗯……“  
缓慢地深推至底，再拔出也只是退出了一半，总觉得再次压进时比上次更要深了。  
陌生的感触让魂浑身不自在，但又有种古怪的安心感，来回几次就成了享受，忍不住哼哼出声。  
好热……  
恍惚了十几秒，想要站起来却发现自己腿软了。  
“我……”  
进次郎低下头，深绿的眼睛拢着暗色，安静地看着他。  
也不知道自己在看什么，魂盯着看了几秒，血液突如其来地冲上了脸颊。  
谁都没有先移开视线。


End file.
